Saibaman
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (Enemy Only) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot *Puzzle & Dragons *Dragon Ball Z 5 *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Fusions *Chiaoman - EX-Fusion of a Saibaman and Chiaotzu *Saibaking - Fusion of several Saibamen Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 Regular Saibamen appear as non-playable characters in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, where they are fought as enemies in Stage 1 of Dragon World. Five types of Saibamen of distinct colours appear in a group called the Saiba Rangers in Stage 4 of the game, where they are sent out by the creator Dr. Gero to fight the protagonists. Dragon Ball Z: Sagas Levels *The Mighty Nappa *Imperfect Cell Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Techniques *Acid *Afterimage *Full Power Energy Wave *High Speed Rush *Saibamen Bomb Character Illustration Portable battle creatures used by warriors under Frieza's command. After being invented by Saiyan scientists, their performance gradually intensified until they gained enough intelligence to understand orders. They are furnished with a power level of 1200, rivaling the lowest class of warriors. They are an equal match for Raditz, in terms of strength. In battle, they are capable of emitting a powerful acid from their heads. Should they get close enough to their opponent, they will not hesitate to self-destruct. This is the manner in which Yamcha was killed. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *Acid *Afterimage *Full Power Energy Wave *High Speed Rush *Saibaman Bomb Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *Acid *Afterimage *Full Power Energy Wave *High Speed Rush *Saibaman Bomb Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset *Full Power Energy Wave *Saiba Rush *Acid *Afterimage *Saibamen Bomb Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats *Retries: 2 *Type: Interfere *Base Power Level: 135 *Base HP: 13,000 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Moveset *Meteor Blow *Saibabeam *Acid *Energy Charge *--- *Self-Destruct *Instant Rise Missions *Saibamen's Revenge *Burst Open and Mix! Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Meteor Strike *Consecutive Energy Blast *Afterimage *Charged Ki Wave *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Self-Destruct *Spread Shot Retreat Dragon Ball Z for Kinect Health *30,100 Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans Stats *1,200 HP Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot Z Encyclopedia Summary Weaponized lifeforms brought to Earth by Nappa. They are planted in soil, and when watered sprout from the ground ready to fight. They are comparable to Raditz in power and will follow any orders they are given. They can also self-destruct when commanded to do so. Secrets of Saibaman 1 The Saibamen were developed by Saiyan scientists for use by those who served Frieza. They were not only useful on conquests, but made convenient training partners for members of Frieza's army. Larger, more powerful versions were introduced in the TV series. Puzzle & Dragons Level Stats Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Saibaman.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-23H - Saibaman.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-23H Dragon Ball Legends - Card 02-06H - Saibaman.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 02-06H Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Saibaman.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Saibaman.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Saibaman.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Saibaman 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Saibaman 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Saibaman 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Saibaman 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Saibaman 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Saibaman 3 Saibaman Puzzle & Dragons 1.png|Puzzle & Dragons Saibaman Puzzle & Dragons 2.png|Puzzle & Dragons saibamanportrait dragonballzdevolution.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Enemies Category:Puzzle & Dragons Enemies Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Enemies (Dragon Ball Z: Sagas) Category:First Enemies